


A Father’s Fear

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Last Chance [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Father’s Fear

After the birth of your son, you both agreed he was it. One kid was enough for each of you, he filled your days with so much joy. And with Dean hunting, one child was a good number. He amazed you every time he would learn something new, his smile was contagious, and it didn’t take much to make him giggle up a storm.

The two of you went about life as if nothing would change. Every time you brought up getting married, the subject was either changed, or he’d give you some type of excuse. Slowly, you brought it up less and less, until you figured it would never happen. He asked just to keep you around but never intended to actually marry you. It hurt, but you accepted it.

When your son was just about 3, you found out you were pregnant. You were crushed. You cried, and you felt like you’d throw up. Finally, half an hour after you saw that plus sign, you found Dean in the dining room. Your hand was shaking as you held out the test. “I’m _pregnant_.” You told him, the pain in your eyes.

It took him a moment to register what you had just told him- that he was going to be a father of two. Getting up, he pulled you close, burying his face in your neck. “We’ll be okay, baby.” He assured you. “We’ll have two kids, and we’ll put up with their stupid fights, and I hope to hell we have a little girl.” 

Dean had just finished getting your son to bed and was getting ready to hop in the shower when he heard you yell for him. His heart was pounding as he ran to the living room where you were. “_Baby_?” He asked, looking more terrified than ever before.

“Something’s wrong.” You told him, your heart breaking. “I think I need to go to the hospital, I think I’m losing the baby.” Your voice was barely above a whisper, and he saw the pain in your eyes. 

At 7 weeks pregnant, you were lying on the hospital bed, tears running down your cheeks. Neither of you had _wanted _a second kid. Neither of you had planned this. However, now the thought of losing the baby killed you both.

Dean was sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding your son close. Every now and then he’d rock him gently, rubbing his back. Your eyes stayed on them, needing something on your mind other than your reality.

You’d had an internal ultrasound, you had to pee in a cup, and a few other tests. By hour 4, Dean had to take your cranky toddler out to the car. He texted you, not wanting you to feel alone.

Hour 5 came when you finally got some answers. A nurse that didn’t look much older than you came in, a kind smile on her face. “Everything looks good.” She told you, your eyes going wide. There was no way in hell everything was ‘fine’. “Bleeding is _very _common in early pregnancy.” She added.

“This was damn near worse than a period!” You were in shock. She handed you some paperwork, knowing that this had been a long night.

“I’ll leave you to get dressed, and then I’ll be in with the doctor in a few minutes.” She told you gently.

Nodding, you watched her walk out before slipping off the bed. You quickly dressed, just wanting to go home, and get some sleep. Chewing on your lip, you looked up when there was a knock on the door. The same nurse came in with a doctor. “Hi, I’m Doctor Williams.” She said kindly, shaking your hand. “I _know _it’s been a rough night, so let’s go over your discharge papers and get you home.”

You quickly nodded, hating being in the hospital. “Oh, sweetie, why didn’t you ask for a pad or something?” The nurse asked, motioning to the bed. It looked like something from a murder scene.

“It never crossed my mind.” You shrugged. You’d been more worried about losing your child than anything. 

You wound up bleeding like that for 8 weeks. The entire time, you were terrified. Dean was amazing, doing as much as he could to help you relax. He was scared, too, but didn’t let you see that as much. He wanted to be strong for you.

When you were 22 weeks pregnant, you thought that he’d break his face with the way he was grinning. You found out that you were having a little girl. He was the happiest daddy on the planet that day.

Naming her was more difficult than when you named your son. Nothing was right. It took you until you were just over 7 months to agree on a name. It was around that time that something was off to you. You were scared that you were leaking fluid, but your doctor wouldn’t listen. Even when your ultrasounds showed your amniotic fluid as being low, he didn’t do a thing. 

Sam was at home watching your little man as you were in the hospital about to have the tiniest Winchester. The second morning there, they wanted to do a quick ultrasound to check that things were okay- your file noting the low fluid. Your world shattered when you were told that there was no amniotic fluid at all. The doctor told you, with sad eyes, that a c-section was likely the best way to go. You were progressing, and there was no telling how long there’d been no fluid. He gave you and Dean a few moments to talk things over. You clung to him, crying. Surgery scared you, and you’d give anything to have her have an easier start in life.

You were prepped for surgery as Dean pulled on what he was given. It was hard not to break down again, but you did your best. Things seemed to move in slow motion as you were walked to the OR, prepped some more, and settled on the table. Thankfully, you didn’t have to wait too long for Dean to join you, sitting next to your head.

The entire time that they operated, he was comforting you, telling how great you were doing, and how it would all be okay. The joy in his eyes was gone in an instant, and your heart sank as you heard that her cord was wrapped around her throat 3 times.

With watering eyes, you watched Dean, doing anything to avoid a panic attack. You could hear the doctor’s talking and knew that she was out when the pressure was gone. It felt like an eternity before you heard her tiny cry. You and Dean both cried happy tears. After she was cleaned up, your little girl was bundled up and shown to you.

Despite being 4 days late, she was the size of a preemie. As soon as Dean heard that, he went to the store, buying his little girl new clothes. Newborns were so big on her that they fell off. Your heart melted when you watched him dress her 3 days later to go home. There was no doubt she was a Winchester- a fighter.


End file.
